


Pychros

by pychrapus



Series: Stories from Pychros [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Bald Kink, Bald character, Body Modification, Breeder for life, Breeding, Bugs & Insects, Come Eating, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Depravity, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Exhibitionism, Extreme Insertion, Fake Science, Giving Birth, Human Experimentation, Human Incubator, Improvised Sex Toys, Lactation, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Masturbation, Mind Break, Mind Manipulation, Mpreg, Object Insertion, Objectification, Other, Oviposition, Science Fiction, Sex Toys, Sounding, Stomach Bulge, Unethical Experimentation, Unethical Medicine, Urethral Gaping, Urethral Play, brain washing, broodmare, extreme penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 04:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18113060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pychrapus/pseuds/pychrapus
Summary: This piece of fiction is not suitable for anyone. Please, read the tags carefully. Tags will be updated each chapter.Aron Grant and his team work for Pychros, a research facility doing groundbreaking exploration in the medical field. The team is not comprised of scientists. They instead get sent out to do the grunt work. Usually, when it is expected that the area or subjects of research might be dangerous.The six of them are sent of on a mission to collect samples from rakher, a rare species of large insectoid animals, but they get in way over their head.





	1. Chapter 1

  
[A picture of our main character.]

Aron Grant and his team work for Pychros, a research facility doing groundbreaking exploration in the medical field. The team is not comprised of scientists, they instead get sent out to do the grunt work. Usually, when it is expected that the area or subjects of research might be dangerous. Before they are briefed of the mission all of them are subjected to rigorous testing, which is not unusual. The company wants to protect its interests.

The mission is to go to planet IRO-073 and collect samples from live rakher, a species of large insect-like creatures. No harm must come to the animals under any circumstances, so they are outfitted with non-destructive weapons only. The rakher are not likely to harm them and are known to not be lethal to humans. Other wildlife in the area is sparse and the planet's atmosphere is breathable, so standard protective suits should be sufficient.

After the mission briefing, some things don't sit well with Aron. If the scientists don't expect the animals to be dangerous then why send a team of six? That seems like a bit much. Aron doesn't get a lot of time to really think about this between all the hectic preparing before leaving. All too soon he is in a ship on its way to IRO-073. 

Once he has a little breathing room doubts simmer in his mind. Aron needs to broach his concerns to his team leader, so he finds himself in front of the door to said team leader's cabin.

Aron knocks and calls his name: "Brennan."

"Grant. Come in."

Aron enters the room and finds Brennan sitting on the cot. Brennan gestures for him to sit beside him, so he does.

When he is seated Aron asks: "Does any of this seem strange to you?"

"Something definitely smells fishy." Brennan nods. He is frowning, gazing at the wall for a moment before looking back at him. "I guess we just have to take extra caution" - he scoots a little closer - "and watch each other's backs." Brennan puts his hand on his shoulder and it stays there for a little too long, his thumb is rubbing circles into his skin. They stare at one other for a while. Brennan's eyes briefly flit to his lips before coming back up. He seems to be searching for something in his face. After a while it appear that Brennan has not found what he was looking for and he gives Aron some distance and lets go of his shoulder.

Taking his chance, Aron pulls away and stands up. As he walks to the door Brennan calls after him:

"G'night, Aron"

"Night, David."

In the hallway Aron lets out a breath. He is not stupid, he knows the meaning behind Brennan's long gazes and lingering touches. Objectively, Aron knows he is attractive. He is six feet tall, fit, and had thick auburn hair and a well-groomed beard. He realizes that David is attractive too, with his six feet two inches, muscular chest, baby-blue eyes, and blonde wavy hair. All of his team mates are good looking: they are fit young men in top condition. He is aware of all of this.

Another thing Aron is aware of is the fact that some of his team mates have been hooking up. He himself has never been interested in romance or even just sex. Of course he has a sex drive, but he has never felt the need to act on it with another person. That some of the guys have been fooling around doesn't come as a surprise to him either. Spending a lot of time in close quarters with people you find attractive and get along with may lead to that. To Aron, his team mates are not just his colleagues, they are his friends and people he trusts and he knows that the others feel the same way. They care about each other.

Upon arrival at IRO-073 the ship breaches the planet's atmosphere and flies close to its surface in order to locate a safe place to set the ship on the ground. The planet is 68% swamp and there are only limited areas the ship is able to land. The landing goes smoothly and the team un-boards. It is still a good distance away from the location where they are supposedly going to find the rakher.

The team starts walking, while carefully following their navigational software to avoid getting stuck in bogs. As they get further away from their ship the ground becomes softer and more muddy. Soon they are wading through the swamps, knee-deep in mud. After about an hour of trekking they have reached the destination. However, there is not one of these bugs in sight. They chance to walk a little further and Aron spots some pink substance up ahead in the swamp water.

As the group approaches the pink blob two messages pop up on Aron's display, the first stating "take sample" and the second one "composition unknown". He uses a tool to put a drop of the liquid in his scanner, but still gets a "composition unknown" notice and then a different message reading "sample requested by HQ". Aron takes a sample tube from his belt and fills it, while he lets the others that the equipment doesn't know what it is.

Then a dog sized insect is spotted hovering in the air right above the pink ooze. The team considers it for a while and one of Aron's team mates pokes the pink liquid with the back of a stun stick.

"If we want to get to it we need to wade right through this, there is no way around." Torres, the guy who is poking the substance, said, stating the obvious.

"Can't we wait for it to come to us?" Chan asks.

Jackson snorts: "Fat chance."

"We are wearing standard protective gear, what would be the worst thing that could happen?" Harper says impatiently, while making a big gesture up and down his body.

Aron looks at Brennan. "Do we risk it?"

Brennan thinks about it for a while in silence before coming to a decision. "Jackson, Harper, you two go get that bug. The rest of us stay right here to get you out if something goes wrong."

Harper gives a mock solute and he and Jackson approach the pink slime. Jackson puts his hand in first and when nothing happens they start walking through it. Soon knee-deep in the stuff they make their way towards the bug, but then their pace slows down. The slime seems to be pulling on them 

"Shit! We're stuck!" Jackson yells.

"Of course..." Brennan mutters under his breath, not loud enough for them to hear it.

Chan calls back to them: "We'll get you out, somehow."

"Fuck!" Harper curses suddenly. "The stuff's corrosive! My leg gear is breaking down!" He sounds panicked.

The guys at the sidelines are alarmed by this. They have to get Jackson and Harper out, and quickly. Aron's eyes grow wide: there are more rakher all of a sudden, a lot more. What looks like a swarm is rapidly approaching the two of them. They have their backs turned towards it.

"Look out!"

Jackson and Harper cry out in alarm as the dog-sized insects start swarming them. They try to fight them off, but there are just too many of them and soon they've both dropped their stun sticks and those are lost in the pink ooze. Torres, Chan and Aron can only watch in terror. Brennan is quick to use his communicator to call the ship for back-up.

Then Aron hears a deep buzzing noise from behind. Filled with dread he turns around. There is another huge swarm of rakher coming directly towards them. In panic he moves backwards and walks right into the pink slime. After a handful of paces it goes up to his knees and he can move no more. The insects come crashing over them like a tidal wave. He can't see or hear any of the others anymore, just the loud buzzing and insects everywhere. He tries to use the stunner, but it is bumped out of his hands. The disorientating noise brings Aron to his knees, which has him covered in pink ooze up to his hips.

Time slows down and it feels like hours pass by like this, but it can't have been more than a couple of minutes. In vain he tries swatting at the insects, but there are so many and they're huge. It doesn't have any effect. He can feel the top layers of protective gear fall apart where he is covered by the slime.

To his horror Aron feels a pinprick on his neck as the giant bug stings him right through the tough material of his suit. He tries even harder to fight them off, but his attempts are useless and soon another one bites him and another. Suddenly his sight goes fuzzy and he feels all together too hot and he gets the overwhelming urge to rid himself of his clothes. He rips off his helmet and pulls down the zip of the under-suit. This only gives the bugs free access and more crowd him to sting him. He struggles to remove the get-up and pushes it down as far as it goes. In his struggles he manages to get himself covered in more slime as he ends up half lying in it. The slime feels tingly on his heated skin and it smells strangely sweet.

More of the insects bite Aron now his skin is more easy to access. Somehow the stings don't even hurt him anymore, he just feels numb and very aroused and everything is floaty and far away. His blood starts rapidly going south. At some point the mosquitoes stop biting, or he just stops noticing them completely. Aron senses something nudging at his behind and he turns his head. There is another type insect there, but it looks slightly different from the ones that had been stinging him. It has a different color and no stinger.

This insect starts nudging at his back with more purpose now. A small tube-like appendage extends from its lower body and it probes against Aron's asshole. It breaches him easily and Aron lets out a breathy noise. His cock is rock hard and dripping by now and the pressure from behind is doing things to him. He has never played with his ass before and it feels very good. The insect's appendage goes deeper inside him.

Suddenly there is one of these bugs at his front, with a similar appendage in front of his lips. Aron opens his mouth willingly and takes this one inside as well. It pushes forward towards the back of Aron's throat. Then both the insects start secreting thick liquid. It is sweet and Aron swallows it down happily. His insides start tingling in the same fashion as his skin.

Aron feels more of the insects poking around at his back. Numerous small, snake-like appendages are entering his ass and squirming around inside, stretching his hole pleasantly and pumping more ooze inside him. He drops forward, arms no longer able to keep him up and cants his ass up in the air. This way he is covered in even more pink slime. Faintly he notes that his protective gear is all gone now and he is now lying in the slime directly.

There is a writhing mass off giant flying insects at Aron's back, using his hole and filling him with slime. He also faintly feels some stings between all this and spots some of the mosquitoes with stingers at his front, attacking his balls and nipples. Then the insects that were fucking him retreat from his ass and move to his front. Instead some enter his mouth to join the first one and others start poking at his dick. Aron's ass feels strangely empty.

Then Aron sees another type of insect and the sight of it fills him with trepidation. This bug is much larger than the other two and it's equipment is even larger still. The new bug has a big phallic-looking appendage, about the size of Aron's forearm. Aron notes that he should be dreading this thing if it were to go where he thought it would, but he only feels exhilaration. The member is resting against his loosened asshole and Aron moans. It starts pressing with more strength. Inch by inch slowly it is slowly entering Aron's ass. As the thing is fully inside him a orgasm shutters through his body, his ass quivering around the intrusion.

In the meantime the smaller insects are working the rest of Aron's body. He has definitely felt more of mosquito bites aimed specifically in his balls and nipples. The snake like appendages from the other type of bug are still filling his throat with the goo and are now also working is cock. The small snakes start by stroking his cock and balls and then start probing at his head. One of them enters his urethra and presses deep inside. Aron hip's give an involuntary twitch, but the huge thing in his ass has him locked in place.

With the ovipositor still firmly lodged inside his ass it starts to swell and then something is coming out of it. It is depositing some sort of substance inside of him. The phallic appendage is shrinking in size as all of its contents are planted in Aron's tummy. When the organ retreats it has shrunken to the width of a broomstick and some of the substance it had put inside of him leaked out. It looks sort of like caviar. Aron realizes that the rakher had just laid thousands of tiny eggs in him. Strangely though, the thought did not bother him, only turned him on more.

Soon there is another one of the large insects entering Aron and it also starts pumping him full of eggs. Then everything is sort of a blur for Aron, his mind is in a heady, arousal filled fog. More of the large insects follow in rapid succession. Each laying thousands, maybe hundreds of thousands, of miniscule eggs inside his body. He feels so incredibly full and sees his belly grow big and round.

At some point, while the smaller appendage in his urethra has gone all the way into his balls, it is joined by two more. The slit in his cock is stretched wide. The snakes make their way all the way down and inside his balls. All three are wriggling around in there. Aron feels his balls fill up unnaturally. His whole body is wracking with the need to come, but his cock is blocked.

Suddenly Aron's mind is jolted awake when there are two of the large insect appendages pressing against his ass. Somewhere in his mind this is cause for alarm, thinking this can't fit, but the thought is crushed by waves of arousal. His loose hole yields easily for both blunt tips and the massive organs press inside. His ass happily swallows both members. Even more eggs are released inside of him and his tummy expands even further.

Aron is reduced to a panting, shaking mess. Most of the large insects have left. There is only one left, but this looks like the largest of them all. The ovipositor is about the size of his thigh. It enters him deeper than any of the others and stretches him incredibly wide. The enormous amounts of eggs are pressed even deeper into his body. Then the thing releases its eggs. It slowly decreases in size as Aron swells up even more. When the last organ is empty smaller tubes in his urethra and balls retreat. Aron is finally able to come. His entire body shakes with it and his vision turns completely white for a moment.

When the organ pulls out Aron expects all of the eggs to explode out, as nothing is pressing them in anymore, but one of the smaller insects tops off the eggs with more slime and nothing comes out at all. Aron's belly looks like there is a beach ball underneath his skin, but it feels a lot heavier. His chest is swollen and he can't see his cock and balls but they feel swollen and heavy too. His asshole feels ruined, he can feel it flutter and fail to close. Looking around Aron can finally see now most of the bugs have left and he spot his team mates lying in the slime much like him, before he loses consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aron gets acquainted with his new body.
> 
> This chapter has a lot of descriptive fake science.

Aron wakes up, slowly becoming aware of his surroundings. Eyes still closed notices that he is lying on a bed, but the bed is all wrong. The linen feels course and rough against the skin of his back, his belly and even his head. His body is strangely heavy, like a weight is pressing down onto his stomach. He had morning wood, which isn't unusual, but his balls feel like they are ready to burst.

Groggily, he opens his eyes. The first thing he sees is his large round belly. There is a disconnect in his brain. Surely, that thing can't be his tummy, someone must have put a beach ball under the blankets as a joke. Hands shaking, Aron pushes the cover down. The bump is under the flimsy hospital gown he is wearing. His hands trail over his stomach and he can feel the pressure and heat of them and the itchy material of the hospital gown scratching over his stretched skin.

The memories start coming back to him. Something in the back of Aron's mind is screaming in horror, but it is very faint and overwhelmed by fuzzy feelings of contentment and pleasure. He has been rock hard this whole time and still is.

Aron tries to sit up, but the weight of his stomach shifts and presses down against a spot inside him that makes him see stars. His hands have continued stroking his belly, but they look strange, his fingers look all wrong. Upon closer examination Aron sees that his fingernails are gone. He tracks his finger pads across where the nails used to be and his fingertips feel strangely soft and are very sensitive.

At this time Aron is vaguely aware of the pillowcase rubbing against his bare scalp. He is used to having hair there. His hands come up to touch his bald head, which is now completely smooth. Fingertips exploring the rest of his face it seems that even his beard and eyebrows are gone.

Before Aron has never truly given his asshole much thought, but he can't help feel strangely conscious of it now. He can feel it. His hole feels so open and loose, the fabric beneath him rubs against it uncomfortably. He tries to clench it shut, but his muscles won't obey. His mind goes back to what happened: the huge apparatus drilling into him and stretching him so wide and he had been enjoyed it.

His cock was still stubbornly hard after all these discoveries and he can feel it leaking, like he has been pissing himself non-stop, but that has never happened to him when he's hard. If it's pre-come it sure feels like a lot, he never used to produce this much.

A man dark haired man wearing a doctor's coat walks into the room and Aron loses his train of thought.

"Good day, mister Grant. How are you feeling?"

Aron knows he ought to feel awful, he knows he should be panicking and screaming, but his mind is not registering any of that. He only feels happy and content and his body just feels so good. "Strange." Aron croaked. He is having the hardest type stringing words together. "Where..."

"You are back at the facility headquarters." The doctor makes a note on his tablet. "Are you experiencing any pain or discomfort?"

"No pain, but everything feels so sensitive."

"Hm..." The doctor nods absentmindedly, while continuing to tap away. "Anything else?"

There are so many things going through Aron's mind right now, but it all feels fuzzy and far away. The reality of what he went through clashes with what he is feeling. He has so many question. How did he get here? Where are his team mates? Are they okay? He is having trouble making his brain corporate with his mouth. After what seems like a long time he finally manages: "What happened?"

"My colleague will be with you in a moment to explain the situation." The man pulls a water bottle out of his coat and puts it on the side table. "Please drink this if you can." Then he leaves the room. As Aron is downing the water he realizes that he didn't even get the doctors name.

A different man in a white coat enters the room only a minute after the first one had left. He appears slightly older than the other doctor and his hair is grey. The man smiles pleasantly at Aron. "I should congratulate you on a mission well done, Mr. Grant!"

Aron is having trouble comprehending this. That can't be true. Is this some sort of cruel joke? Sure, technically they have collected samples, but his body has ended like this. Has this happened to the rest of the team too? Before Aron can even ask more questions the doctor starts explaining himself.

"The experiment was a great success thanks to your team!

"You see the rakher is a very rare animal, they are very close to extinction. Their stingers are very valuable because of the components in rakher venom. The possible applications in medicine are endless.

"Rakher reproductive behaviors are truly fascinating. The creatures specialize into three distinct roles, not unlike ants or bees, each playing a vital part in procreation.

"The bodies of the chosen hosts are completely transformed. Truly amazing.

"First they use viscous liquids they excrete to trap prey and potential hosts alike. It is very acidic and dissolves most fabrics and is also capable of specifically breaking down keratin, which can be found in nails and hair. The substance is able to penetrate hair follicles and seep deep into nail beds and completely inactivate growth of either. It also makes the hosts skin more elastic, which enables further transformation, and the majority of hosts claim that their skin is more sensitive.

"Then the hosts are injected with various other substances, some directly in the bloodstream and others through digestion. It is not yet known what the exact composition of these compounds are and further research is necessary. Some known functions are analgesic, muscle relaxant and aphrodisiac. For unknown reasons rakher prefer male hosts. Even though some factors remain unexplained, the resulting transformations the hosts undergo are well documented in mammals.

"Millions of eggs are deposited inside the hosts body. A protective sack forms around the eggs to prevent them from harm and the sack connects to the host's nervous system. To ensure the eggs will receive proper nutrients the host's body becomes completely efficient at absorbing nutrients and any waste is eliminated. The host's whole lower digestive systems serve only as womb and the anal muscles are in a permanently relaxed state to facilitate easy birthing.

"The host's mammaries enlarge and start producing liquid that is produced in the same manner as breast milk, but has a completely different composition. The host's testes are also altered to stop producing sperm and start producing the same milk. This causes the testes to enlarge as well. The muscles surrounding the urethral tract are in a permanently relaxed state, much like the anal muscles, widening the tract to allow easy secretion. Newly birthed larvae feed on this substance.

"The most ingenious part of it is that the eggs will not all mature at once, but in clutches for the hosts wellbeing. The host carries millions of fertilized eggs, which will never run out over the host's entire lifetime. To ensure the host's happiness and health the rakher permanently alter the host's pituitary gland and other hormone producing glands. This dramatically increases production of dopamine, serotonin, oxytocin and acetylcholine which keeps the host in a calm and happy state f mind and in a continues state of arousal. The eggs themselves also secrete hormones, including those mentioned before and also other hormones associated with childbirth. Many hosts even describe the process of birthing as pleasurable. Additionally the eggsack is positioned in such a way that it puts a constant pressure on the host's prostate to facilitate this. The relaxed urethral muscles leave hosts unable to ejaculate, but they can still achieve orgasms by stimulating the prostate."

Aron's brain has clocked out during the length of the explanation, unable to keep up. The most important things he does pick up: his body has been completely changed and this is permanent. This is what his life is now. His whole body has been remade to serve his purpose of carrying eggs and birthing baby bugs. He should be disgusted, but only feels happy, content and horny. This apparently is also by design.

"Now, surely you realize that you must remain at the facility, both for you own health and safety as well as the proliferation of our research. You must understand that your body had been permanently transformed to fulfill its purpose as host and birthing chamber for the rest of your life. There is no way of reversing the process or extract the eggs without killing you. Truly you are in no state to leave.

"Of course this is also an amazing opportunity. You will personally play a crucial role in increasing the dwindling population of rakher and will be of immense importance to revolutionary medical research. Naturally you will be compensated. The facility will provide you with anything you need. For now, we will have to monitor your health closely.  
"I shall leave you be now, so you can let all this information sink in."

Just like that Aron is left alone in the room. A lot of questions are left unanswered. Aron stares at one of the walls, it is covered with mirrors and he really wants to take a good look at himself.

Aron stands up as gingerly as he can, but still jostles his stomach, which presses against his prostate and his erect cock leaks a steady stream of liquid on the floor. He moans and nearly collapses, but barely manages to stay standing. He has to walk slowly as his whole body feels unbalanced with the weight of his belly. He shuffles carefully until he stands in front of the wall of mirrors. If Aron had been in a different state of mind he might have realized that these were two-way mirrors and people are observing him through it and he might have been embarrassed about what he was about to do, but he is very out of it.

Aron drops the itchy hospital gown on the floor and really looks at his transformed body for the first time. He still feels disconnected from it. That can't possibly be him. His body shouldn't look like this. Something in the back of his brain tells him that this should feel sickening, but he only feels fuzzy, happy and horny, so horny. His body looks so wrong, but it feels so good. His fingers, don't have nails anymore and neither do his toes. They follow the road his eyes travel to discover his new body.

Starting with his head. It is completely hairless. He lets his fingers explore his bald scalp. As he suspected his beard and eyebrows are gone too and upon closer inspection even his eyelashes are missing. All hair on his entire body is gone now. The bare skin feels soft and smooth.

His normally, or what used to be normal, muscled chest is swollen and his pectorals look like soft B-cup breasts and his nipples are large and dark. When he tenderly touches one milk leaks out. He cups his breasts in his hands and tweaks both nipples until both start leaking.

Hands tracking further down to his pregnant belly. It is the size of a large beach ball. He gently rubs his hands across the expanded skin and laments how he used to have defined muscles here. The thought pops into his head only shortly, but then another wave of happiness and arousal courses through him and the it is gone.

Aron can feel his hands over his body at the same time he can see his hands trailing over his body in the mirror. Now his mind connects the two. This is his body now. This is what he has been reduced to. He lost his freedom and his agency. His only purpose in life now is to carry eggs and give birth. It makes him content, he feels ecstatic. He wants this, he needs it. A high whine leaves Aron's throat.

During this brief mental struggle his hands are still fondling his pregnant belly. Then his eyes travel further down. His cock is no longer visible to him underneath his round stomach when he looks down at it and he would probably never be able see it from that perspective again, but he can see it in the mirror. When erect his dick used to curve upwards, but the bulk of his tummy presses it down. His balls are bigger and heavier. The slit on the head of his cock is stretched wide and milk leaks from it non-stop, nothing is stopping it.

Aron awkwardly reaches around his stomach to grasps his dick. As he presses his thumb pad on the hole to try and stop the flow, in vain, he can feel how relaxed it is. He drags his other fingertips across the hole and then pushed the tip of his pinkie finger inside easily. An unexpected orgasm crashes through his body. However, he doesn't ejaculate, liquid just pours out of his cock in the same steady stream, but it doesn't explode out of him.

After his breath has evened out, Aron pushes the finger in deeper out of morbid curiosity. All the milk and lack of fingernails makes the glide in smooth. The finger slips inside all the way to the last knuckle with very little resistance. If he were to try push more he might even fit his whole thumb inside, or maybe even two fingers. His other hand moves lower to cup his large balls. Aron feels tempted to try and fuck his cock with his fingers, but part of him still wants to explore the rest of his body, so he pulls the finger out. Another orgasm is pulled out of him together with the digit and his milk splashes on the mirror, but not with force.

Still shaking, Aron turns his back towards the mirror and looks over his shoulder. He spreads his legs and leans forward just slightly. Even like this he can clearly see the puffy rim of his wrecked asshole winking at him. He spreads his stance further and grabs a buttock in each hand and pulls them apart. His asshole gapes wide open. The muscle is not even attempting to close, as it is no longer able to. Aron vaguely thinks that it should be disturbing to see his own insides like this, but he is flooded by only good feelings.

Staring back at the mirror, Aron tilts his hips forwards slightly, belly putting more pressure on his prostate. His fingers travel to his opening and four fingers of each hand push easily inside his ruined hole. Then he stretches it as wide as he can and it gapes so much it looks like it might easily swallow a soccer ball.

Aron can look so far inside his he thinks he might be seeing the sack holding the eggs that made his body this way. This obscene thing that is his body now exist solely to serve these eggs inside of him. His ass will permanently be this wide open, this loose, so his babies can come out easily. The thought fills him with joy. Another orgasm wrecks through him, this one bringing him to his knees.

When the worst of the shaking has ceased Aron bends his body a little further and with no effort at all he fits his whole fist in his ass. Only the twist of his body feels a little awkward with his bloated stomach. He starts fucking his own ass with his arm. With his free hand he grabs his cock blindly. He has already come three times and it is still hard and leaking. With ease he works his middle finger into his urethra. He presses it in all the way. This finger is much larger than his pinkie and feels like more of a stretch. 

Aron starts pumping his finger in and out of his slit with the same rhythm he is fisting his ass. He can sense that he can't stay in this uncomfortable position for too long, but soon he feels the pleasure building. The feeling surges through him as he orgasms once again and he feels lightheaded. Aron collapses and manages to roll onto his side, lying on the floor in a puddle of his own fluids. He has just enough brain capacity to remove his finger from his cock and pull his first from his ass. In complete bliss he loses consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These doctors have the worst bedside manners.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aron does a lot of masturbating and gives birth to live larvae.

For the first days Aron is subjected to a barrage of tests. Luckily most of them require no effort on his part. However he finds he has immense trouble with any physical and mental exercises he is asked to do. His range of motion has become very limited and he tires easily. Every motion that moves his belly seems to press it against his prostate and he often ends up having multiple orgasms during the exercises, right in front of the researchers. He can't feel shame for it, not when it feels so good. Aron's mental capacity has also been severely decreased. He can hardly stay focused enough to read and he fails at basic puzzles that he used to be able to solve with ease. There seems to be no more room in his brain for complex thought.

Every moment Aron believes he is alone (which is false, he is being supervised at all times) he pleasures himself. His preferred spot is right in front of the mirror wall, so he can look at his perverted body. He is utterly fascinated by his obscenely gaping ass, wide open and showing his red insides. Any horror or disgust he might have felt at the start has all quickly been overridden by blinding euphoria and satisfaction.

At some point Aron has managed to gather his wits enough to ask about his team mates and he has been told that they are all alive and well. They are currently also at the facility. He is promised that when they're all settled they will be able socialize if they so wish.

After about a week Aron is moved to a different room. While It is still at the facility, it feels more like a place to live and less like a hospital. The room has a living area with a lounge chair, TV, desk and some cabinets. There is a bed in the corner. A wall separates the bathroom , but there is no door. It contains a bath, sink and toilet, the latter of which he doesn't use. There is no kitchen, because it is unnecessary, since food is brought to him. Last but not least, a full sized mirror adorns one of the walls. The room is not especially big and rather bare bones concerning decorations, but Aron only really cares about the mirror at this point anyway.

Aron has been given a stack of instructional pamphlets to help him adjust to his new life, but he can't focus for long enough to properly study it. It doesn't seem very pressing to him to do so anyway. If he has any questions he can just ask. Even just watching TV he finds hard. His constant state of arousal is making it impossible for him to concentrate and he spends most of his days masturbating.

This time Aron is back at his favorite position. He is kneeling in front of the full length mirror with his back turned towards it and looking over his shoulder. His hole is gaping and wide open. It feels so unbelievable empty all of the time and he desperately wants to fill it. The only way is to twist his back so he can fist himself like he has plenty of times before, but the angle is awkward and he can't go very deep. It feels like he can fit at least another fist in there and he really wants it too, but he can't bend his body like that, his belly gets in the way.

Then Aron spots an empty 2L water bottle standing next to the table. He has been instructed to drink a lot of water, since he is continuously leaking fluids. Suddenly the bottle gives him an idea. He stands up to grab it and also notices a bunch of markers on the table. He takes the bottle and a handful of markers and washes them in the sink and removes the label from the bottle. Returning back to kneeling in front of the mirror Aron generously covers the bottle in his own fluids and shoves the whole length of it inside bottom first. The bottle is transparent and he can see his insides right through it.

The past week he has become very familiar with his gaping asshole how his insides look and it never fails to turn him on, but this time he can enjoy view without feeling empty. It feels different somehow. The sudden orgasm overwhelms Aron and he is panting and shaking in pleasure. Yet his dick only dribbles milk in the same even pace as always.

After his breath has evened out Aron turns to face the mirror while still on his knees without dislodging the bottle. This way he can see what he is doing. He grabs the markers, which are longer than his fingers but also thinner. He lets the fluids from his dick cover them and slips two inside his urethra at the simultaneously. Then with a little more pressure he manages to put even a third one in. He presses the tubes deeper inside of him, then moves them in and out a couple of times before pushing them as deep as they can possibly fit. They go much deeper than his fingers.

With some effort Aron manages to turn back around again. He grabs the neck of the bottle and starts fucking himself with it. The thing reaches deeper than his arm, but his hole still feels a little loose. He slips his other hand inside next to the bottle. Then he pulls his hand and the bottle in opposite directions, stretching his hole even more. He continues like this for a while, switching between moving the bottle in and out and stretching and he feels pleasure building up inside him until it crescendos. Shivers wrack through him as he has another orgasm.

Shakily removing his hand from his ass Aron leans back and sits on top of the bottle, forcing it even deeper inside him and starts bouncing on it. His belly moves along as he bounces, pressing down on his prostate with alternating pressure. He grabs the markers still lodged inside his cock fucks his urethra with them in time with the same rhythm. Fire inside him is rearing up again, rapidly overwhelming him. The force of this orgasm makes his vision white out.

In danger of falling asleep right there on the floor Aron forces himself to stand up. As he does so the bottle just slips right out of his hole, the muscles are unable to cling to it and keep it inside. Part of him is disappointed that he can't keep his hungry hole filled, but he feels mostly blissed out and content. He drags himself to bed and falls asleep.

The next day Aron finds a black box with a note saying that he shouldn't put things inside his body that aren't made for that purpose. Inside the box are several toys. The old him would have been embarrassed about being watched while doing such crude things, but he is just turned on. Aron quickly returns to his place in front of the mirror to try all of the new goodies.

Soon Aron discovers what his favorites are. The first is a big black dildo that is about the same length as the bottle he has fucked himself with. It is wider at the base, but tapers at the end and has a slight curve to it. The most important feature on this toy is the suction cup at the base. This way Aron can stick it to the wall or on the floor and fuck himself on it easily. He really enjoys attaching it to the wall and going on hands and knees in front of it. This position is the least taxing on his body he has found.

Another favorite is a slightly smaller dildo. This one is smooth and the same width all the way and most significantly it is transparent. The material is much clearer than the bottle was. Aron really loves the way he can look right through it and see his insides while his hole is filled. He can't get a proper enough grip to really fuck himself with it, but likes putting it in as far as it goes and put his fingers next to it to milk his prostate.

Aron also has a collection of smaller toys to plug his cock. The largest he uses is widest at the top and tapers towards the end and it reaches all way to the point where his dick meets his balls. It is ribbed and the texture feels incredible when he pushes it inside or fucks it in and out of his urethra.

Another plug Aron loves is completely smooth and mostly straight. Much like one of his favorite dildos it's transparent and it allows him to look right inside the hole in his cock. This is a new sight for him at first. The hole in his cock is much smaller than his gaping ass, but he still really he enjoys seeing it open anyway.

The last plug he uses a lot is smaller than the other two, but it has a vibrating function. The first time Aron turns it on he feels overwhelmed with pleasure and orgasms instantaneously. When he jerks himself off with the vibrating plug in his urethra the vibrations feel more intense and he can even feel the sensation going right through his cock to his hands. The vibrating seems to relax the hole even more and after having used it for a while Aron can slip two fingers in his cock easily.

None of the plugs are actually completely effective at stopping milk from leaking out of his dick. Some fluid always manages to dribble out even when plugged. Aron leaks a lot: he leaves smudges and puddles of milk everywhere. There are people cleaning up after him. He can't get himself to care about that when everything feels so good. However he is curious. One day he takes the biggest cup he can find, since he is no longer allowed to have bottles after the incident, and holds it under his oozing dick. He looks in the mirror to watch the cup slowly fill up.

The contents of the cup must be half a liter. Aron can't tell how much time it took exactly to fill it but it was pretty fast. When the cup is completely full he maneuvers the cup away from his dick and to his face to smell it and take a curious sip. He has tasted the milk before by licking it from his fingers and he knows it's sweet. It tastes vaguely like milk, but it is much sweeter. It actually tastes quite pleasant. He ends up downing the entire thing.

The two weeks after Aron had gotten his own room, his belly grows significantly larger, increasing in size by about 30%, and his skin feels tight all around. Sometimes he can feel things squirming around inside. As the eggsack expands Aron can no longer use any of his bigger toys for lack of space. The eggs are pressing down more and he can touch the bottom of it with his fingers. His breasts become bigger too, filling to a D-cup and his balls grow to the size of baseballs. He is continuously leaking from his cock and nipples. He even reaches a point where he is so big he finds it hard to breathe and can no longer move. Every movement from inside his stomach makes him rubs right against his prostate.

When Aron feels he can grow no more, he pops. The larvae are coming out and his mind is fuzzy. He barely registers being taken to the examination room. His knees are propped up and he can feel the first ones pushing out. Just as the first larvae passes through his ass and he has an orgasm. The thing is he just birthed is white, about 10 inches long and roughly the width of his fist. After the first one it is like a dam has breached and the rest follows easily. Larvae are crawling out of hole in a steady stream. They crawl over his body to latch onto his weeping cock or leaking breasts. After feeding the babies are taken away.

This continues for many hours. Aron stops registering anything after birthing the first ten babies and the rest of the time he only floats in ecstasy. The larvae vary in size, the biggest one being over a foot long and the width of a tennis ball. By the time the first clutch is born entirely Aron's body has shrunken down to what is now his regular size: belly the size of a beach ball and B-cup breasts. Aron is still floating in happiness and contentment and love for his babies.

Afterwards, when Aron has become more cognizant, he is told he gave birth to 52 larvae and that his efforts were very much appreciated. They also tell him that from their data they can estimate he would give birth to another clutch once every month and since this was his first birth the following clutches may be even larger.

Estimations are proven correct and only a month later Aron gives birth to his second clutch. The size of the clutch is indeed even larger: he gives birth over 100 larvae. Not only that but the babies are bigger as well, all of them at least a foot long.

The lead-up period the second time is easier on Aron. Even though he grows even bigger than the first time: his belly increases with about 50% this time. Aron is getting more used to his body in general and has an easier time moving about even as he grows.

The sensations he feels while giving birth are completely addictive and Aron wants more...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I you want to take away anything from this, please let it be: don't masturbate with objects that aren't meant for that specific purpose.
> 
> The first three chapters were already mostly written out, so updates might be a little slower from now on. I have written most of the next three chapters. I have an ending in mind, but it is really a non-ending, so I am still thinking about it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aron re-unites with his friends.

After having given birth to his second clutch Aron is granted more free time. If he wishes he is allowed to go outside, on facility grounds. He may even mingle with the other hosts, people who used to be his coworkers in another life. That seems so long ago now, but it has only been a couple of months. If wants to leave his room however, he is required to wear clothes.

Aron prefers not wearing clothing at all. His skin has become so sensitive that all fabrics feel rough. Even his linens, which have been replaced with satin after he complained about it, are irritating to his skin. He has gotten into the habit of sleeping on top of the covers. Luckily the temperature in his room is pleasant enough him to comfortable be in the nude at all times.

Additionally, his permanently dilated asshole is always open and unprotected. Even though staring into his gaping hole makes him feel so good, it is by far the most sensitive part of his body for better or worse. Any underwear he would theoretically be wearing would constantly be rubbing against it. Any regular clothes won't fit his large pregnant body anyway. Even if he were to wear clothes his leaking weeping cock and nipples would dirty them immediately.

Aron really wants to see his friends again, so he decides to try and push through anyway and the staff do their best to something that he is comfortable wearing. It's a process of trial and error.

First they let him try on some loose fitting scrubs, but even the largest size is tight around his stomach and the texture is so course that he can only stand to touch it for about a minute. Then they alter the pattern of the shirt into an a-line and widen the pant legs. The new set is made from satin. It is a huge improvement, but the pants still irritate his asshole and the elastic waist is rubbing against his belly. Within minutes the fabric is soaked through with milk. The satin feels better on his skin, but he still can't wear it for too long and in general having this much skin covered feels strange.

The third attempt is made from silk. Now the shirt is sleeveless and the bottom edge reaches over his butt. It is made more fitting around his bust and flares out below the waist. The bust is lined with replaceable, pads that absorb the milk. However the pants prove to be more of a problem, as they need to be loose to be comfortable, but then any absorbing pads have no effect. The pants have been made into shorts and have been lowered so the elastic hangs over his hips instead of his belly, so in that regard they are comfortable at least. That doesn't help with the leaking and sitting still causes the fabric to press against his ass.

The solution to the last two problems turns out is to just plug both his holes. A butt plug is fashioned especially for him about the size of his thigh: one feet and six inches in length and ten inches in diameter. It is handed to him during the fitting session and he is told to insert it. Normally if he is using a toy he is alone, or at least has the illusion of being alone, but the two staff members are just looking at him expectantly. Aron does what they ask, right in front of them, feeling no shame whatsoever, just the thrill of showing off how greedy his hole is.

Aron puts the toy on the floor and stands above it. First he slowly sinks down to his knees, the first part of the breaching his gaping ass. Then he shifts his legs, so he can go down further. Happily humming to himself as his ass swallows the whole thing hungrily. The butt plug is so big it has to be aimed towards his spine, so it lodges into the space behind the egg-sack. The last eight inches or so the toy pushes the eggs forwards, pushing his pregnant belly out even further.

Even at this humongous size the thing just won't stay in. A normal asshole would shrink around the thinnest part of the plug and clench to keep it in, but Aron's just relaxes and lets go. As Aron moves to sit up he can feel the toy slipping out. The toy is taken back to remedy this. Holes are drilled into the edge of the base and silk ribbons are attached to that. The ribbons are fastened to bigger ribbons around his thighs and hips to keep the butt plug in place.

The plug for his urethra is the shape of a mushroom. It is eight inches long and one and a half inch thick at its widest point. A ring is secured at the mushroom head to which a silk ribbon is pulled through. The ribbon is tied around his cock to keep the plug in place.

For the last fitting session Aron is asked to put on everything. With a content sigh he sinks back down on the butt plug. He feels so deliciously full like this and he wishes he could keep it inside of him at all times. Then he presses the plug into his urethra. The ribbons of both are fastened for him. He dresses in the silk shorts and shirt. Lastly he is given silk slippers with leather soles.

Aron gets to take a look at the end result in the mirror. The clothes look quite feminine and resemble maternity clothes, which makes sense. He is pregnant after all and will remain so for the rest of his life. If people would pass him in the streets like this at first glance they may mistake him for a pregnant woman, albeit very tall and bald. He absentmindedly rubs his pregnant belly.

Nervousness, something he hasn't felt in a long time, bubbles it's way to the surface, if only just briefly. He has changed a lot since he last saw his teammates, his friends. What would they think? Would they even recognize him? Then again, his team went through the same thing. They would look very different as well. Would he even recognize them? The negative feelings are overwhelmed, as usual, by the cottony bliss and contentment. He loves himself, his body is perfect.

Two staff members come to pick him up. He walks after them through a number of bare, grey hallways. By the time they reach a couple of large sliding doors he is slightly out of breath. They enter a large room with white walls and a soft padded floor. In the middle are a few tables and some chairs and a sofa. There are his old teammates sitting on the couch and some scattered chairs. As soon as Aron spots them he doesn't remember why he was feeling nervous before.

The whole team is here. All of them are in a similar state to him: soft features, round, pregnant bellies, and glowing, hairless skin. They are beautiful. Despite their complete transformations Aron can still easily tell who is who. Harper, Jackson and Torres are sitting in a pile on the couch and Brennan and Chan have taken two chairs. When he approaches, his team sees him. Brennan - David - is the first to notice him and he smiles.

Everyone is glad to see him and happy greetings and smiles are exchanged. A chair is pulled up next to David for him to sit on. The two staff members that brought him here leave the room. A quiet conversation is carrying on, but nothing serious is discussed. Harper, Jackson, and Torres - John, Kevin, and Leon - are sitting together very cosily on the couch and don't seem able to keep their hands off each other. Aron remembers John and Kevin had been hooking up, but he didn't know about Leon. Maybe this is only something recent. Chan - Yun - has scooted closer to the couch and he is also touching John now, who is sitting closest to him.

Aron feels a hand on his knee and tears his eyes away from the sight. David is very close suddenly and is looking at him. From this close he can see how blown David's pupils are, the blue eyes almost look entirely black. Do his own look like that now too? They might, he hasn't really been really examining his eyes. Then David kisses him and any thought flees his mind.

First it is just a soft press of lips against lips. David's hands move to stroke on both sides of his face and then track to the back of his head to massage the base of his skull. The lack of hair has made that a sensitive spot and has him shivering. Aron moans low in his throat. David uses the opportunity to lick his way into his mouth. His tongue is exploring his mouth fervently. Aron opens his mouth further to make it easier on him and starts seeking out the foreign tongue with his own. David tries to move even closer, and their large bellies are pressed together.

After what seems like a long time David pulls back and licks his lips, looking very much like the cat that got the canary.

"You know, I have dreamed about this before" he murmurs. "I just never imagined it would be anything like this." Evidently, David is a lot more eloquent than Aron at this moment.

Something in the back of his mind is protesting weakly and his eye flit towards the couch. Things with his other teammates have gotten similarly heated. The four others are sharing sloppy kisses between them and not paying any mind to the two of them.

David stands up from his chair and presses an open mouthed kiss to his lips before pulling him to get up as well. Aron lets himself be maneuvered to sit on the ground instead. As he does so the plug is jostled even deeper inside his ass and he gasps. 

Normally for these types of activities the most logical position would be in between the other's legs, but the bulk of their bodies won't allow for that. Instead David comes to kneel besides him. He starts kissing Aron in earnest. His tongue invades his mouth immediately this time. Aron tries to give as good as it gets, his tongue is dancing with the other man's. They have easier access this way, sitting with their sides pressed together. David's fingers are gently massaging the sensitive skin of his scalp and Aron doesn't really know what to do with his hands.

Aron lets David push him to lie down on his back, while David is still sitting and leaning over him. David pulls back from the kiss and starts kissing a trail from his mouth, to the side of his face. Then he surprises him by licking his bare scalp, making a path all the way to the top of his skull. Oh, that feels strangely good. David blows on the trail of saliva. Goosebumps go down Aron's neck and he lets out a breathy moan. David move back down to lick and nip at his ear and goes even further down mouthing at his neck and landing on his sternum.

Meanwhile David's hands are making their own path. They slide down over the smooth fabric of the shirt, stroking Aron's sides. Then they slip under the hem of the shirt and go back up. Soft, warm hands caress Aron's pregnant belly as the bottom of the shirt is pushed up.

David continues touching his stomach almost reverently. He presses a kiss on top of the bump and murmurs: "So beautiful."

David's hands go even further up while his mouth continues worshipping Aron's stomach, laving the expanse of skin with licks, nips and kisses. Fingers slip underneath the tighter part of the shirt at Aron's ribs and move towards his chest. They begin pawing and pressing on the swell of his breasts, as if milking him. Both his nipples are tweaked between two fingers and they start leaking milk. Then David pushes the shirt up even higher and his head comes to join his hands, tracking kisses all the way. He starts licking and sucking at his nipples, alternating between left and right.

Aron is shivering from all the attention and David notices. David looks him in the eye while licking his lips and smirking. "Feels good, doesn't it?"

A garbled noise is the only agreement Aron can give. His hands are uselessly clawing in the other's shirt. David moves to sit back up to kiss him on the mouth again and Aron can taste his own milk on David's tongue. His shirt is smoothed down and he is manhandled into going on his hands and knees, ass turned towards David.

Aron is unable to see what David is doing behind him, but he can feel the fingers at the waistband of his shorts. The offending garment is pulled down and 0ff. Deft fingers explore the rim of his asshole where it meets the toy. The ribbons holding the thing in place are loosened. David holds the base of the plug and tugs. He must be holding the toy with both hands, since it is so big.

The toy is pulled out about six inches before it is pressed back in. David fucks the thing in and out of him like this a couple of times, not yet removing it. Then David pulls and keeps pulling. Slowly, inch by inch by inch, the toy is revealed. As the phallus comes out of his body Aron can feel his belly going down now the toy isn't pressing the eggsack forward. The thing rubs against his prostate all the way out. His muscle grow tense at the building pleasure.

When it has come out entirely David sucks in a breath through his teeth. At the same time Aron has an orgasm and his arms give out, leaving him lying on his arms, back curved and ass in the air.

"That thing is huge!"

Aron lies there panting for a while before he remembers himself and asks: "Don't you have one?"

"I do, but it is nowhere near this size."

David falls quiet for a while, just staring at Aron. The knowledge that someone, especially David, is staring directly into his asshole feels very exhilarating to Aron. "Whoa, does mine look like this too?"

"Haven't you looked?"

"Staring at myself in the mirror is nothing compared to seeing it up close and personal like this."

Carefully David's fingers explore the rim of his hole. He puts one hand flat against the inner wall, caressing his insides. The other hand joins in, also stroking along the walls of his cavernous ass. He goes deeper to cup the eggsack in both hands.

"I can see everything, Aron: your insides, your babies. It's so beautiful."

The hands curl into fists and David pushes in deeper, going behind the eggs until both his arms are in up to his elbows. Then he pulls his arms apart as far as he can, stretching the hole even wider. His head dips down to lick at the rim.

David's tone turns from reverent to devious as starts whispering: "Your ass is just an open hole, showing off everything to everyone around you, like it's hungry for attention."

Oh! That does something to Aron. He lets out an incredibly filthy moan. David smirks against his ass. Then he moves closer to Aron, leaning forward with his belly pressed against his ass, to continue the dirty talk.

"That's what you want, isn't it? To show off the eggs to everyone, so they know what owns you. You're such a slut. You want everyone to see how good of an eggie-incubator you have become. You want everyone to look at you and see you're only a breeding slave and a milkcow. You want the whole universe to know that you nothing more than this perverted thing, nothing but a baby machine. You love it too. You adore every second of it. Because it's all you've ever wanted and all you were ever meant to be."

All that goes through Aron's mind is: yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, YES, YES, YES! It's true. All of it. He loves it. He loves being reduced to an object, to only exist for baby making. Everyone needs to know. Another orgasm builds up, all his muscles go taut and then shake as it reaches its peak.

During the dirty talk David continues fucking his ass with both arms and stretching in between. When Aron's moans nearly turn into screams he pulls one arm back far enough that he is able to massage his prostate with his knuckles. He milks it until Aron is reduced to a shivering wreck and collapses onto his side. Aron's vision has whited out and his ears are ringing.

When Aron has returned to the planet he sees someone standing over them. One of the staff members is giving them a look that can only be construed as disappointed and tells them it's time to go back to their own rooms. David and Aron stand up, Aron on noticeably wobbly legs. They are the only ones left in the room. Just before they exit the room and are escorted back to their separate quarters David pulls him in for one last kiss.

"G'night, Aron"

"Night, David."

Aron smiles the whole walk back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a while, I got a little stuck on the human x human parts.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aron is subjected to some experiments.
> 
> Also, I have a [Twitter](https://twitter.com/pychrapus) and I drew our [main man](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/D4rUkIvWkAMtD9G.jpg).

In the following months Aron gets into a routine of sorts, consisting of three meals a day, daily exercising and tests, weekly outside walks and once a month birthing sessions. Every month he grows and gives birth to another clutch. He is starting to get used to his new life and he is really enjoying himself. His life as a human incubator is perfect.

Between all of this Aron has a lot of free time. He reads, watches tv and plays video games. Naturally he still masturbates, a lot. The amount of time he spends playing with himself and putting increasingly larger toys in both his ass and his cock has stayed the same. Additionally twice a week they let him see his friends. Aron especially enjoys spending time with David. As soon as they are near each other in the recreation room they can't keep their hands off one another. Aron has gotten more confident around David and tries to give as good as he gets. The staff has given up trying to stop them.

Aron has discovered that David really gets hot and bothered from the feeling of his scalp getting caressed. During one meet-up Aron licks all over the expanse of David's bare head. It is a bit strange to Aron, licking over the smooth, tight skin, but David completely falls apart under him, so it is worth it. Then Aron lick his way down David's belly and worships the globe in a similar manner. Finally he licks even further down, removes the plug from his cock and laves that with licks as well. He licks it much like a popsicle at first before wrapping his lips around it and dipping the tip of his tongue in the gaping urethral tract. The taste is rather similar to his own milk. He fucks his tongue in and out of the hole as deep as he can and David all but howls above him. Then David flips them around and subjects Aron to the same treatment.

At another time David fucks Aron with the massive butt plug. Slowly pulling the entire length of it out before pushing back in. David watches in fascination how Aron’s whole body yields for the humongous toy and marvels at how flexible he is. Aron wonders out loud if his body is really more flexible than David's since he would have thought that their bodies behave roughly the same. To demonstrate David pulls out Aron's butt plug completely and lays it on the floor before loosening his own and standing up to let gravity pull it down and out. David puts his own toy next to Aron's and it is immediately evident that Aron’s is significantly bigger. Suddenly their other friends pitch in and Aron nearly jumps out of his skin, because he has all but forgotten that they were still in the room. Soon six sizable toys lie in a row and Aron's is the biggest by far. The sight fills him with a sense of pride.

Then David urges Aron to get on his hands and knees. A slight thrill goes through him as he shows all his close friends his ass. It gets even better when David grabs a butt cheek in each hand and spreads them, making his birthing hole open wide and giving everyone an unobstructed view of his insides and his babies. His friends ooh and ah at the sight of him, sounding reverent.

When they are interrupted this time one of the staff member gives Aron a look he can't place. If his mind were less clouded by pheromones he would have recognized it as calculated.

Right after having given birth to his eighth clutch, while Aron is still in the recovery room two of the scientists wearing white coats tell him they want to start him on a series of experiments. These trials will serve towards the goal is of streamlining the process of birthing and he is the most promising candidate. 

In preparation Aron's urethra is plugged and is meant to remain so for the entire period in between his eighth and ninth clutches. The plug is attached to a cock cage made from silicone rings that are tight around his dick. This is both to prevent the toy from slipping out and as well as discourage Aron or anyone else from playing with it. Aron's balls swell up quickly. The amount of milk his cock produces is enormous, so even only after one day it starts to become uncomfortable. After a week his balls have grown so big he can't sit upright. By the end of the month they have swollen to the size of volleyballs and Aron is only able to get around by crawling.

Soon the contractions start and Aron is taken to the birthing chamber, where he is placed on the gurney and his legs are propped up in stirrups. A huge steel tube with a one inch length plus some extensions and an adjustable width is fit inside his ass and modified to stretch his rim wide for easy access. The ring is secured to his legs with hooks and belts.

Only when that is done does Aron become aware of the surroundings. The room looks different from before, or maybe it is a different room altogether. All the walls and even the ceiling are polished stainless steel. Aron is delighted by this, he often wishes he could watch himself giving birth and now he can. From this angle this he is looking directly at the egg sack and he can see it moving. His view is a bit obstructed by his swollen balls, that are so heavy with milk for his babies.

Then finally the rings from the cock cage are removed, the plug is pulled out and the pressure that has been the whole months is relieved. Come bursts out of his dick with an explosive force that he hasn't experienced since before his transformation. It feels like he is coming and peeing at the same time, both he hasn't been able to do in many months. The feeling is dizzying. An orgasm wracks his body and leaves him shivering and his vision whites out. Even after the initial pressure is relieved the milk keeps going like an open faucet, instead of the steady dripping he has become used to. The feeling of bliss is drawn out and there is no sign it is going to stop anytime soon.

After some time the spots in front of his eyes start to clear even though the orgasm continues. Then he feels and sees the first larvae breaking free from the membrane of the egg sack and crawling out of his ass. More larvae break free and start dropping out of his hole at a steady pace. All he can see now is his ass full with larvae.

Babies crawl up his body towards the nearest source of food. First they go for the enormous mess that burst from his dick and is covering his skin. Puddles of milk start forming at the base of his cock pooling over his still slightly swollen balls and even dripping into his spread open birthing hole and on the gurney below. Some larvae have moved close to his cock and nipples to drink. By now Aron is almost completely covered in his writhing babies gorging themselves. 

One of the larvae is greedy. It has made its way to Aron's dick and it is showered in the milk streaming out of it. Yet that still isn't enough, it crawls up the cock and tries to go directly to the source. It manages to wriggle its way into the urethra and even with the passage fully relaxed is a tight fit. The baby may be flexible, but the fat thing is nearly the width of Aron's fist. The flow stops as it blocks the way and crawls even deeper. Aron feels so stuffed by it and lets out a ragged moan. He can see it happen through the reflective walls. The larvae doesn't completely fit and it bulges around the entrance. Someone tries to pull it out and they struggle for a bit before they are able to get a proper grip on it and remove is very slowly. Aron has another orgasm.

The rest of this birthing session goes without a hitch. While Aron has many more orgasms during it none of them are as explosive and mind blowing as the first, when his cock plug was removed. All the babies have been transported to a different location and his balls have shrunk down to their regular size. This clutch is the biggest one he has birthed yet. He has given birth to an astounding 138 larvae.

Previously Aron has experienced that he becomes even more flexible than usual directly after giving birth and the researchers want to do some more tests. Staff have started cleaning up around him while he is left in the stirrups. A group of people in white coats gather around him as the ring inside his ass is widened even further. It is made bigger and bigger until his rim is stretched to its maximum. The scientists surrounding him are nodding and murmuring and talking amongst themselves. His open hole is measured to be an amazing one foot in diameter, the bottom of the egg sack is about ten inches deep, but there is space behind it is one foot and eight inches deep. Pictures are taken while the measurements are done.

Aron is really aroused by the many people examining his insides. For most other people this part of their body would be never be visible in their entire lifetimes. Aron would have never guessed that such a thing is even physically possible before his transformation. Yet here he is with his birthing channel, his womb and his innermost spots on full display for everyone here to see. Most of the time he is completely naked, even now his cock is out, hard and leaking, and many staff members have seen him with a couple of fingers in his dick and a fist in his ass, but none of that feel as intimate as this. More people are called in and Aron gets the idea that they are plainly staring now, marveling at his impressively stretched hole. Maybe they find his body remarkable, or maybe plain disturbing. Aron shivers through another orgasms.

When the scientists start making movements to take the ring out Aron pleads and begs to keep it in a while longer. He is too far gone to notice the smirks on some of their faces as they oblige him.

Unable to help himself Aron wraps one hand around dick. His fingers are curiously poking the slit in his cock, remembering the larvae that had wanted to crawl inside. He inserts his pointer finger and his urethra feels downright loose now, so he immediately adds his middle finger as well. Then he is pumping both in and out and starts spreading them. After some wiggling Aron puts his ring finger in with the other two. With only a little more effort his pinky joins as well. He fucks the hole in his cock with four fingers. In the mirrors he sees his whole dick bulging around the breadth of the fingers. Stretched like this it hardly resembles a penis anymore, it is just a tube of flesh. The thought pops into his head that another guy, maybe David, would be able to fuck his cock hole like a fleshlight. With that perverted image in mind Aron has another orgasm.

As Aron comes back to himself he notices both the scientists and the regular staff members are downright staring at him even now, not even bothering to take notes. When he removes his fingers from his cock hole they are quickly replaced by a transparent plastic speculum. The tool goes in far deeper than his fingers, reaching all the way to the base of his cock. Then the apparatus is adjusted and gradually widened until his cock stretched and can go no further. At this point his urethra is gaping two inches wide and his whole dick looks thick and swollen from the insertion. It definitely resembles a fleshlight now. More pictures are taken as the hole is measured.

Aron must have a closer look. He has likely expressed this out loud, because one of the surgical trays is held with up in front of him with the flat reflective bottom towards him and acting like a mirror. Up close he can see how strangely bent out of shape his cock is and just how wide the hole is gaping. He can look right at the inside of his dick. When the person holding the tray changes the angle and suddenly he can see both his holes open and stretched out to their maximum capacity. The sight has him orgasm again.

By this point the researchers are just playing with Aron, but he doesn't realize that. After some time another move is made to remove the ring and speculum, but Aron protests and whines loudly. One of the scientists derides him: “What? You want to keep it? You're not even able to move with it.” There is some more murmuring among them before Aron is freed from the stirrups, lifted from the gurney and maneuvered to the floor on his hands and knees. He is told to crawl and he miraculously does manage to do one small circle around the room. Aron's entire body is shaking from exhaustion. Before long his arms collapse and he ends up lying on his shoulders with his ass in the air. It's the perfect angle for all the people standing over him to look right inside his obscenely open hole.

Many more people are ushered into the room and his audience grows. Everyone watching him can look right inside his very depths and see his absolute depravity. Aron lies on the floor drooling and completely blissed out. Camera's are appearing to take pictures and film him. Anonymous hands are trailing over his body, stroking his inner walls and tracking over his balls and cock. He has another powerful orgasm before he blacks out.

-

Only two days later Aron receives two new toys. The first is a plug for his piss-hole. The thing no longer resembles a sounding tool, but instead a large dildo of six inches and a girth of two and a quarter inches. It is transparent and has a mushroom head. Also the cock cage has been changed a bit, a ring sits on the top of the toy's mushroom head and attaches to the other rings with vertical bands. The top ring is wide enough to be able to look through and see the entirety of the hole inside the dick. As he puts it in his whole dick stretches around the toy obscenely, ballooning it up to four inches in width and subsequently becoming a bit shorter as well. The cock no longer even looks like a cock so deformed like this, more like a tube of flesh. This plug is to remain inside between births so his balls can save up all the milk again.

The other toy Aron receives is the same type of ring that stretched his ass open while he was giving birth, but it is slightly different. Instead of steel it is constructed from more flexible plastic and lined with silicone and it has no hard edges. It is connected to a type of harness made from ribbon and leather. Aron gets on his hands and knees as his harness is fitted and the ring is inserted, adjusted, and attached.

Aron really loves the new toy keeping his ass spread open. He especially enjoys the reactions from his friends when he gets to show them. All amazed at how his hole is able to stretch.

As the next clutch of babies start to grow Aron can seen the egg sack expanding every day. When it is almost time this batch to be born the sack has grown so large that it almost protrudes outwards. Aron is truly amazed by this. Then it is finally time and he gives birth again. This time there is a significantly larger audience than all previous times. Aron still wants more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took a while for me to get this chapter to a proper lenght, but I finally managed. The next and final chapter is already really long and I still have quite a bit to go. If it becomes too long I will need to split it over two chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aron gets to have even more babies and he gets to see his children all grown up.
> 
> This chapter contains a lot of pseudo-science.

A full year after his transformation, Aron finally feels truly comfortable in his own body,. The process of growing and giving birth to larvae has gotten much easier, he has gotten better at moving around, he has a better time concentrating, and is feeling more focused. His cognitive skills still aren't where they were before the change, but that was the old him. He is a completely different person now and that person feels like a lifetime ago. Aron feels much more like himself, in ways he never was before. Before, he used to feel like he always had to pretend. Now he has a purpose. He loves his life now and his body. Having innumerable babies fills him with bliss and contentment. This is how everything is meant to be.

Researchers broach the subject to him that they are examining possible methods of increasing the birth frequency and the size of his clutches. Great progress has already been made with in vitro tests and it is time to move on to human trials. Aron is by far the most promising subject. The scientists tell him something about the elasticity of his skin and how well he has adjusted. He doesn't really remember all the details, just that he will be the first. Aron is excited to be the first, because it means he gets to be the first to have even more babies! 

Aron has to start taking supplements and he is given daily injections filled with a cocktail of different active substances. He is started on a long term trial that scientists believe should increase his clutch size significantly within a year. The effects are not immediate. In fact only after six months do the changes actually start to become noticeable. The sixth clutch after the start of the trail is slightly larger than average and with every following clutch the amount of larvae increases. Finally after a year Aron gives birth to 200 larvae.

The following year the injections are changed and components have been added that should increase the frequency of births as well. Once again the effects of this change are not immediate. The size of clutches keeps increasing at the same pace as before and within another half year he is up to 250 babies every four weeks. After a full year the changes in frequency have become significant and Aron gives birth to 300 babies every three weeks. Then the trial continues for another six months and Aron births an astounding 350 babies every two weeks.

At this point the scientists worry that the experiment has reached its physical limitations and the host's body won't be able to support any additional increase, so Aron is weaned from the injections. However, for yet unknown reasons, Aron's body has started synthesizing the crucial compounds from the injections on its own and the clutch size and frequency continue to steadily increase. The doctors wonder what the end limit will be. They hypothesize that in another five years the host’s body will reach a point where the resting period will cease to exist. Meaning Aron will be giving birth in a constant wave.

Remarkably, over these past few years Aron's body has started consuming unnecessary organs: ones that no longer have a function in his transformed body and don't serve the purpose of nourishing eggs or giving birth. His liver, pancreas, gallbladder, kidneys and urinary bladder have all been metabolized. The lower part of his bowels has been serving as uterus since the initial transformation and has been streamlined, any superfluous bends have disappeared. Only organs critical to keeping the host alive and provide the eggs with nutrients remain. Everything below the very first part of the small intestine only serves as space for eggs to grow.

The elasticity of Aron’s skin continues to be a marvel. It is able to stretch around the amazing volume of the egg sack without damage. Even some of his bones have slowly changed, especially his hipbone now contains less rigid structures and has become semi-elastic, allowing it to stretch to give the egg sack more room.

The most amazing, unexpected side effect scientists have discovered is that Aron's DNA is being continually repaired by the eggs. This means that Aron has effectively stopped aging. Theoretically this could mean that he has become immortal but more research is needed to confirm this. Ultimately this discovery might even lead to immortality for all creatures. If it is true that would entail that Aron can survive as long as he still has eggs, unless of course he dies from external factors like illness or injury. He has become fully dependent on the eggs, his body is unable to support itself without them. Current estimates are that he will keep laying eggs for roughly 200 years. 

None of these phenomena are observed in any of the other hosts. It is unclear whether Aron's body would have gone through these transformations on its own over time and has now just been accelerated, or if any of the additional changes are side effects of the trial.

Of course, Aron is not aware of the changes that are not immediately visible to him, nor their ramifications. He only knows he is having more babies more often and that makes him happy.

At his point in time, three-and-a-half years after his transformation Aron grows humongous every two weeks. Every other week he is completely bed bound, unable to support the massive weight of his stomach. His normally already beach ball sized belly swells to twice its size, which is about two times the size of a regular human pregnancy at nine months. The massive size makes Aron appear very much like a kiwi bird about to lay. All his remaining organs are displaced by the egg sack to allow its growth and he is left short of breath and his back and hips are numb. He is even unable to lie flat on his back, because his belly would crush him, so he either lays on his side or with his back propped up by pillows. Even with his arms fully outstretched he can't fully envelope the girth of his gravid stomach.

In order to keep providing the necessary nutrients for the massive amounts of babies growing inside at all times, Aron has to consume over 5000 calories a day! The meal portions he is served have increased dramatically and he gets plenty of snacks.

Because of his size Aron can no longer touch his own dick. He is all fine with that though, since the mass of his belly presses against his cock and balls and the babies milk his prostate with their continuous movements. With that he still has many orgasms, even while unable to touch himself.

With his body more streamlined for its one and true purpose there is no more room in his ass for his large toys. Aron doesn't need his gaping asshole filled anymore, because it no longer feels empty. Every part of him is filled to the brim with his babies. Even the ring toy he used to love that kept his hole open for the world to see has become unnecessary. The egg sack grows so large that it protrudes outward from his loose birthing hole as it expands, clearly visible even without the ring. The plug in his cock has become a permanent fixture, inside of him between birthing sessions, making his balls swell up heavy with milk. It is only removed when he is giving birth and it almost feels like he is coming every time.

The increased weight of the egg sack is not the only factor limiting Aron's mobility. The elasticity of his hipbone severely limits its functionality and leaves Aron unable to walk or stand for long periods of time. Even on the days when his belly is at its smallest. On days when Aron is not completely bed bound yet, but he is unable to walk he gets around crawling on all fours instead, with his pregnant tummy heavily dragging over the floor.

Being bed bound 50% of the time and forced to crawl the remaining time doesn't bother Aron in the least. Even if the amount of playtime with his friends is drastically reduced. Only David is allowed to visit him when Aron is stuck in bed and he often comes to worship his larger than life belly. Aron is happy and content. In both his body and mind there is hardly any room but for his babies. Being a human incubator is only purpose and his passion and he wants to be even better at it. Yet even with the more frequent and bigger clutches he still wants more babies. He needs more babies!

\- 

Almost five years after the event that has changed Aron's life, he is walking outside on facility grounds, together with all his friends. The entire friend group is present: David, John, Kevin, Leon, Yun, and Aron himself. They are enjoying the lovely weather. It has been a while since all six of them could be together, mostly because of Aron’s new rapid birthing cycle. Luckily, Aron has just given birth two days before, so he is both small enough and fit enough to be able to go on a short walk. All his friends have all recently been started on the trial to increase their clutches and birthing frequency. Soon they will all be having as many babies just as often as him. Aron is very happy for them.

Not long into their walk David steadily drifts closer to Aron. It starts innocently with David grasping his hand in his own and holding it, but they both know that these touches will turn into something more heated soon. Still this innocent contact fills Aron's stomach with happy butterflies, regardless of all other things they have been doing and how long they have been together. As predicted David's hands start to wander, caressing over the curve of his belly. Their steps slow down until they come to a stop and they turn towards each other. Aron presses a soft kiss on David's lips. Both of David's hands come up to cradle Aron's jaw and he deepens the kiss. 

Suddenly, all six of them startle when alarms start blaring. This has never happened before and they are very confused. The intercom tells them not to panic and make their way to one of the buildings not part of the main structure. Both regular staff members as well as scientists and doctors are frantically speed walking to the main building. The group is approached by a couple of staff members who start to lead them towards the other facility buildings. Then the staff see something that abruptly makes them turn tail, leaving the six hosts behind. Confounded Aron watches them sprint away.

Then there is a sound other than the alarms, something quite familiar: a deep buzzing that is swelling in volume. Aron and the others turn towards the noise. Something is approaching them. At first it resembles a black cloud. Aron is alarmed initially, but then this situation feels very familiar. Soon the cloud is upon them and Aron recognizes what it is. It's no cloud, but a swarm of insects. Big dog-sized insects in fact. He knows these bugs! They are rakher, the species that started this all and that made him who he is today. Except these rakher seem to be very docile and are only mildly interested in them and definitely not in the way the original ones were.

Aron comes to a realisation. His babies are rakher larvae and he has given birth to so many of them, and so have his friends. This swarm is made up of all of their babies all grown up. Tears of happiness spring into Aron's eyes. He is so proud! Their children look very healthy. Aron might not be remembering correctly, since it has been such a long time ago, but he believes their children look larger than their insectoid parents. Overcome with emotion, he stretches out a hand and carefully moves the nearest bug closer to his face, so he can affectionately bump his face against the bug's head. When the insect drifts away he grabs the next to nuzzle into and then the next.

Some time passes like this with Aron crying while cuddling his children. Time is cut short however. There is an odd smell in the air. The scent starts out as subtle, but it soon becomes overwhelming. Aron starts feeling woozy. The world turns fuzzy around him and he feels tired. He is forced to lower himself on the ground otherwise he might fall over. All of a sudden a nap seems like a very good idea and then everything goes dark.

\- 

After that incident Pychros undergoes major changes. Many new staff members, scientists, and doctors have been hired, schedules have been changed and rooms have been moved around. These are just the changes that Aron is aware of. The noticeable changes are indicative of something bigger happening. It feels like the entire place has been turned upside down.

The most notable change is the addition of new hosts. One day Aron and his friends are already sitting in the recreation room when to their surprise four new people like them are escorted into the room. The new hosts are all glowing with their round pregnant bellies filled with life. Aron and the other more experienced hosts are very happy to welcome them. After all they all remember how difficult it was to adjust to everything the first few months after their transformations. Aron is sure that in no time at all the new hosts will have settled nicely into their new lives and be happy and content having many babies just like him.

When Aron looks at his new friends he gets a faint sense of recognition, but he can't place them. Perhaps if his cognitive ability would have been better, more like the old him used to be, then he might have realized that the new hosts are his old doctors and scientists that researched him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end. Finally!
> 
> Sorry this last chapter took a while to finish. I had written over 3k words, but I didn't like it, so I ended up scrapping most of it and rewrote the ending entirely. This does mean that the last part is not as well edited as the rest of the story.
> 
> There will be a part two, which I promise will be less awefull. It won't be non-con anymore at least.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, I'll just be over here in my sin bin. Be warned, it only gets worse.


End file.
